Happy New Year M'lady
by bowdowntothequeenlp
Summary: "Who knew the evil queen could have a happy ending after all."
1. Chapter 1

Regina was sitting in a booth alone at Granny's.

Every one was drunk or at least had enough liquid courage in them so that when the the count down to 2015 started they would have the guts to grab the person they want and kiss them in to the new year.

Regina how ever did NOT want to be here. With a passion!.

Watching every one else have there chance at a happy ending and falling in love was not how she wanted to spend her night.

She did not want to spend her night thinking about him.

She did not want to spend her night thinking about how, if only she would let him Finnish what he wanted to say when they were saying good bye at the town line.

Or how she longed to be held in his arms again as they make her feel safe and protected from the world while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Or how, if for once in her life she was brave enough to go after what she wanted, how her life could have been if she just opened that tavern door.

Or if she was just brave enough to utter those three simple words to the man that stole her heart.

Thinking that if only she could do and say thoes things to the man that she watched walk away...

( Please! Review and favorite. )


	2. Chapter 2

She chose to watch the clock, Instead of the people around her. Sure it made the time seem as though it was going slower as she watched ever tick of the hands but it was better that watching the happy faces of those around her. Snow and Charming, Emma and Killian, Belle and Rumple , Grumpy and Nova, Even Granny and Gepetto, were all on the make shift dance flaw in the others arms waiting for the clock to chime in 10 minuets time.

10 minuets. Only 10 more minuets. She promised Henry she would stay till midnight. On the bell she would leave, sneak out when every one would be two busy to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

TICK

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

'3 Minuets , you can do this.' Regina breathed quietly out loud to herself.

Ruby and Tink came walking towards her, handing a shot to every one who they walked passed on the way. Once in front of her Ruby out stretched a hand with a shot in, to which she politely declined.

"Just take it Regina. Granny ordered for every one to have a free shot before the new year is here. And I'd much rather not get on her bad side, because her bad side is even worse when she's been drinking... just take the shot. You don't have to even drink it just take it from me, I can feel her staring in to the back of my skull."

So Regina did.

"Thank you, not i can go hand the rest of these out and get back to whale before the the clock chimes." Ruby says walking away.

"Good bye Regina. Hope you have a good new year," smiling a shy but meaningful smile.

Regina just smiles a small smile back and diverts her eyes back to the clock.

2 minuets

1 minuet

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

She downs the shot in her hand the burn to the tequila going down her throat doing nothing to ease the aching in her chest.

Putting the glass down and walking out the diner door and in the the biting cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Once outside she stands still. Breathing in deep and calming breath of the chilled are around her, finally able to breathe properly for the first time in 4 hours.

Looking to the sky for a few seconds and taking in its beauty . Cheers and applause emanate from the diner behind her breaking her from the stars mesmerising spell .

Clearing her throat she continues down the path way, out the gate and down the street. Crossing the read when she reached the end. She was about halfway in the road when she noticed the car driving fast, strait at her. Knowing there wasn't enough time to react she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

Only to be met with nothing but the screeching of tires on the road.

Her breathing became erratic at the though of what could have just happened. What she could have lost in the crash. The people who could have lost her. Henry,Mary-Margaret , Charming, Emma, she would even consider hook and friend. ... Robin , Roland. All people that could have lost her in the split of a second.

A tear slipped from her eye at the though.

Her eyes opening in shock at the voice that cut through her thoughts.

"GINA?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Her eyes open slowly. Thinking that she is going insane.

When she finally caches sight of the owner of the voice. A sob is ripped from her mouth as her body falls to concrete road to embrace the small child running at full speed towards her from the cars passenger door. Pulling the boy to her. Her hand in his curly locks and face in his shoulder as the the boy dose the same back.

Reeling her self back she gently untangled her self from the child as to get a better look at him. "Roland?" she said in awe and shock. " What on earth are you doing here.?"

"You not want to see me Gina?" he replied in a trembling voice. She rushed to reassure him.

"NO, No baby boy, its nothing like that. I'm so happy your here. I've missed you so much." she explained to him.

A beaming dimpled smile over took his face. " You missed me lots and lots and lots and lots?!"

A joyful laugh came from her lips." And lots and lots more." Looking him over she couldn't help but to say "Roland you've gotten so big!"

"I know!" he giggled. "Papa said if I eat all of my carrots I will get as big as him soon!" he said in an existed tone, then whispering as if it was a secret "Maybe even bigger!"

At the acknowledgement of Roland's 'Papa' she finally realised that he wasn't the only person in the car. Jumping up at the same time as looking to wards the car, she's met with the sight of the man who look her heart with him when he went away, Now leaning against the car bonnet watching her interacting with his child. A matching dimpled grin on his face.

"I'm sorry im late M'lady."


	6. Chapter 6

"Robin?" her voice trembling. Not taking her eyes from him encase he disappeared. "But...How?...I don't understand. You cant be here..." her eyes going back to the boy who stands next the her. His hand clutching the bottom of the coat she wore. "How are you both here?... and where's Marion?" she said once her eyes returned back to Robin.

"Marion is back in New York. Carrying on with her life." Taking slow steps towards her. His eyes catching her every breath, every emotion that's passing through her eyes. " Now that she is settled, im back so I can carry on mine." finally reaching her I lifts his hand to stroke over the frozen woman's cheek. His finger catching a tear as he does. "Oh my love." pulling her to him. cocooning her to him tightly, breathing in her sent as he did.

Her arms go around him slowly. " Your back." she whispered, mainly to herself. "Its really you,Your really back." she spoke a bit louder. This time to him, nuzzling her face in to his chest , then lifted it to look at his face only to get lost in his ocean blue eyes. Closer and closer there faces became till there lips gently brushed against each others, Robin pushed forwards the minuscule gape and crashed his lips to hers. His arms wrap around her, lifting her body slightly as he pulled her form to his, making her stand on her tiptoes. There lips working together in a sensual and passion felt kiss.

Cheers and applause erupted from behind them, making them withdraw from each other.

Regina looks around confused.

"So the scroll worked then." David said as walked briskly towards them with Mary-Margaret in-tow, others following behind. Clasping Robin on his shoulder.

"It did indeed my friend, thank you."

" What's going on?" Regina interrupted

"David and Mary-Margaret helped me get back into Storybrook. Once Marion got herself situated in the new world I called David and they started on trying to find away to get back in to the town, seeing as when you leave you can't even see it or gain entry just by walking towards it." Robin explained.

"we searched but, as you already know, we don't know much about magical items. So we did a little recruiting to our cause." Snow said, smiling as she gestured to the people standing around them. Wrapping her arm around Henry's shoulders, she laughed " But as soon as henry got involved he was able to smooth talk Gold in to helping us. It took a while to find some thing that could possibly work. And it is a permanent thing as well, so if some one wanted to cross the town line but come back they now can."

"Once they told me that, I started to get every thing sorted. Got our stuff packed and made sure Marion will be okay. We have a deal that Roland will say with us during the week so he can start schooling and be with his friends and every other weekend we will have to take Roland to her so she can have him for a few days." Robin finished off for her.

"Why didn't you tell me. I could have helped you such. We could have found a way in to Storybrook faster!" Regina interrupted. Looking strait at the Charming's for answers.

"Regina, my love." Robin intervened "It was my doing. I wanted to surprise you. It was all planed for Christmas day but then there was a blizzard in New York and we were told not to drive in them conditions by that strange talking box thing you call a TV, during witch Roland got a terrible cold and became very ill. It took a few days for him to recover enough to travel."

Just to prove his papa's point Roland started to tug on the coat material he still had in his grasp as to get her attention. Once he had it the little boy exclaimed " I was really sick Gina! papa made me have some medicine that tasted like banana!"

Her reply was to just run her hand through his curly mop like hair and to praise him, telling him how he must have been very brave and how much of a big boy he was that he fought away his illness.

" So now you understand what I meant when I said I was sorry for being late? " Robin chuckled , rubbing his neck in the way she loved so much.

"To be honest robin. I couldn't care less about you being late... as long as you promise your here to stay. and you never leave me again." she quietly spoke.

Robin took a step closer, once more making there body's become flush against each other . his hand holing her face by her cheek to make sure she doesn't look away. " I promise you, when I say this , milady, that I will never. Ever. Willingly leave your side. because... I am utterly, hopelessly in love with you" he didn't give her time to speak back as she moulded there lips together once more.

The crowd erupted in to applause, cheers, screams and wolf whistles as the now complete family embrace each other.

Who would have thought that the Evil Queen could get her happy ending after all.

Regina, Robin, Henry, Roland.

THE END.

...

Well here it is guys! The Last chapter of this book.

If you have any questions for me , about any of my books, personal or even random then go a head and comment it. I would love to hear from you all.

Remember to star and if you liked it, maybe you can even share it with your friends and Once lovers.


End file.
